Onari Yamanouchi
http://www.superhero-movie.com/advanceTicketsForVisitors/, or simply Onari, is a Buddhist monk of the Daitenku Temple and the legal guardian of Takeru after Ryu's death. Character History Early Life Long ago, Onari was a monk trained under the Daitenku Temple owner Ryu Tenkuji. He sees Ryu as an idol and always trains hard to become a ghost hunter. After Ryu's death, Onari took care of Takeru and became the acting head priest of the Daitenku Temple. Witnessing Takeru's Death Onari is seen mediating with with Shibuya and Narita, hearing Akari shouting for Takeru felt that it’s unacceptable as Takeru is still training, shouldn't be partying around but before he can finish his sentence, Akari left already and went after her. He lamented that Akari is obstinate and never listens then get distracted by the news on the television reporting on several unexplained phenomenon happening at the moment. Onari arrives at Takeru’s father research lab to call for him to take a look at the news. He concluded that those several unexplained phenomenon happening at the moment is the work of a ghost. Onari rebut Akari’s explanation that it’s just her inflexible line of thoughts when the latter refuse to believe the presence of ghost. Onari shares the history of Takeru’s father being the former head priest of Daitenku Temple who is a brilliant ghost hunter but lost his life at the hands of a ghost to back up his claims on ghost presence and assures Akari that Takeru believe what he mentioned. Onari guessed the attack directed at Takeru to be a sickle weasel spirit but Akari reject that claim. Onari asked Takeru if he is seeing a ghost right now but get depressed that only Takeru can see ghost despite he have been more diligent in his trainings than Takeru and tries to attack the ghosts(Yari Gamma and Katana Gamma) blindly but only to receive a kick from them. Onari and Akari went after Takeru after he lured the ghosts away only to see Takeru attacking the air since they can’t see ghosts and shouted to Takeru asking him to flee as he is lacking of combat training. Onari and Akari immediately run towards Takeru after seeing him fell to the ground, and tries to wake him up thinking he fainted. Onari and Akari companied Takeru till night time only to find his body vanished suddenly. He started to find for him but it seem futile. Onari returned back to Daitenku Temple with Akari the next day, surprised to see Takeru appeared before them and disappears again. Onari remarked that this prove the existence of ghosts and keep arguing with Akari when she refuse to believe Takeru died. Starting Mysterious Phenomenon Institute Denki Gamma Incident Onari started to prepare himself by indicating the dateline for Takeru’s 99 days on the calendar and went to the research lab but unable to find him as Takeru rendered himself invisible. He got hit by sudden appearance of Takeru when leaving and started to introduce himself when Takeru mentioning the sage is here but he is unable to see him. Suddenly, he got a epiphany on finding heroic eyecons due to sage releasing a foul breath at him and leaves the lab. He gathered Shibuya and Narita that they will be investigating any unusual phenomenon that is happening around the town as part of their new trainings. Onari arrive at Sonoda’s development lab with Takeru to encounter Akari present too. Onari explained that he received information regarding unusual phenomenon from his private investigators when Akari asked why are they here. He leaves immediately after Takeru's battle with Denki Gamma when hearing that Sonoda who is missing in the midst of chaos earlier is a clue to Edison Eyecon. The next day, he tell Takeru that Sonoda is found and both rushed to an abandoned factory. He went after Akari, finding her lying on floor, after she got grabbed by Denki Gamma in Giant Gamma form. After the Gamma incident, Onari smirked at Akari and wants her to admit that she was floating in air because of Gamma. Onari is happy at Takeru's determination on becoming a ghost hunter and wanting to aid him. Onari put up a sign written by Shibuya outside Daitenku Temple to mark the opening of Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. First Case For Mysterious Phenomenon Institute Onari arrives to research lab to tell Takeru there is a supernatural incident. After watching the news of Little John, the infamous robber whom steals several money and delivers it to the needy with Takeru and Akari, he declared that this is the first case for Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. He even have business card prepared for them but got rejected when they want to do it on their own way. In the Kuratani household, Onari is meeting with Mr. Kuratani and hears an alarm sounding for intruders. Onari tries to defeat Little John but Ono Gamma attacks him until Takeru comes to his aid. Onari chased after Little John while Ghost is battling against Ono Gamma. After a tiring chase, Onari finally finds Little John's car and his hideout. He calls Takeru and Akari about this but was quickly incapacitated before he can tell them the location. Condor Denwor attacks Ono Gamma just in time to save Onari before Takeru arrives. Onari got saved by Takeru again when Ono Gamma launches an attack at them, result the latter to get injured as a result. Onari envied at Takeru’s ability to transform into Ghost. Onari and Akari went outside to view Takeru’s battle against Ono Gamma. They started to flee after few of Ono Gamma’s tomahawks flying towards them. Onari spotted something during Ghost's battle and quickly tells Ghost that there is a temporary hole created on the barrier every time Ono Gamma throws his tomahawks. After returning back to Daitenku Temple, Onari expressed his apology for being a hindrance but Takeru instead praised him over a good job for helping out finding the Gamma's weakness. With Mari turning herself in, Onari confidently believed that the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute will gain more customers until Shibuya and Narita interrupts them that they had found the information about the mysterious man Onari tried to track. Book Gamma Incident In Daitenku Temple’s research lab, Onari told Takeru and Akari that Shibuya and Narita found a rumor circulating around that an individual is promising to make any wish come true. Onari argues with Akari on whether to investigate the rumor or not but is interrupted by the appearance of Sennin. Onari was informed via a phone call that there is a new case for Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. Onari was assigned with Akari to investigate the strange incident that things have been seen floating around at the company’s headquarters and their affiliates’ offices. In Azai Construction, a company affiliated with Sengoku Corporation, Onari and Akari is seen interviewing an employee regarding the floating objects incident. Onari was asked by Akari if he felt something strange about the map on the wall. After Book Gamma incident, Hashiba together with Kuroda and Risa is seen thanking Takeru, Akari and Onari for their help. After leaving Sengoku Corporation, Onari added that Risa cannot recall her actions under possession when Akari is amazed that Gamma can possess people but is curious why Gamma targeted her since she is just Hashiba’s secretary with Akari agreed that their plan would have been faster if targeted Hashiba directly. During the final days of Takeru's time limit, Onari trains with his young charge and celebrates the New Year with him, all the while trying desperately to find the final four Eyecons. On the night before Takeru's final day, Onari falls into despair and cries, thinking he has failed Takeru and that there was nothing he could do but watch him die. He then goes to save Shibuya who was kidnapped by Jabel while Takeru tried to fight him. He then witnessed Takeru fade away and presumably pass on into the next world, weeping for his death with Akari. Their moment of mourning is cut short as Jabel then set his sights on killing them as Kamen Rider Specter tried valiantly to protect them so they could escape. They then all witness the second resurrection of Takeru and his first battle as Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii with Jabel's defeat. Onari is overjoyed at Takeru's revival and they enjoy tea later to discuss what happened with Ryu. Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter It is revealed that Onari parted ways from the Daitenku Temple. According to Takeru, Onari had a disagreement with Jabel that lead to his departure. Onari reformed the Mysterious Phenomenon Agency as a detective agency. Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders As a detective, Onari accompanied Takeru during the Enigma crisis. It was he who "tamed" the "god" Kuroto Dan, convincing him to make additional Kamen Rider Build Gashats for his fellow Gamer Riders. In the aftermath of the event, Onari hesitantly expressed that he wished to return to the Daitenku Temple, and Takeru welcomed him with open arms. Appearances in other media Super Movie War Genesis Onari is seen attending the wedding of Shinnosuke and Kiriko Tomari after the events of the film. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Onari and Akari independently find news of a strange new monster unlike a Gamma and accompany Takeru when he catches up with Makoto who has confronted Heart and Frey, they then witness the arrival of Freya who grants Ghost the means to access Drive Damashii and defeat Heart. Onari is later present with the others at the Daitenku Temple when Takeru places his trust with Freya who tells him and Makoto to gather the Kamen Rider Ghost Eyecons. He then accompanies Makoto as he sets out where they are met by another monster, praising Specter's "hard-boiled" transformation into W Damashii. Later, returning home with Makoto, Onari and he are attacked by a new monster which Specter overcomes with Fourze Damashii. During the Riders' battle with Xibalba, Onari and Akari recover the twins Frey and Freya after they are freed from Xibalba by the Riders. Final Stage Crossover 1.png|Goemon - Onari Goemon (Onari).png|Onari as Ghost Ore Goemon Damashii Onari is possessed by Goemon again in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Personality Onari is highly dutiful in his jobs, either protecting Takeru or as a monk. He idolizes Ryu, as well as having a high respect for Takeru despite being a few years older than him. Despite being melodramatic and somewhat bumbling, Onari is competent enough to help Takeru. Onari believes firmly in the supernatural, which often results in his arguing with the logical and scientific Akari. Despite his usual comic-relief attitude, Onari still has the Buddhist wisdom and selflessness that proven useful for negotiation purposes. His wisdom manages to change Javert heart to better and even 'tamed' people with massive god-complex like Kuroto Dan. Forms - Kamen Rider= is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Necrom. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Necrom= Necrom Damashii 1= |-| 2= *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 99 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.1 t. *'Kicking power': 17.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 47.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. is Necrom's default form. Accessed through the Necrom Eyecon, this form bears the . Necrom possesses the , giving a near 360 degree field of view. Similarly to Ghost and Specter, Necrom possesses a sensory horn known as the , allowing him to also perceive targets from within 8 kilometers, and allowing him to control nearby Gammas to do his bidding. While doing so, the Gamma act like zombies controlled by a necromancer. Necrom's armor composition is created by , allowing him to liquefy and phase through attacks. Onari temporary transforms into Kamen Rider Necrom when his soul possesses Alain's body. However, his fighting style is much weaker than Alain's. Onari in Alain's body is defeated by Igor. As result, Onari's Gamma Eyecon is destroyed and his soul returns to his original body. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 44. }} - Ghost= is the downgraded version of Ghost's Goemon Damashii using Ghost's basic Transient suit. Accessed through the Goemon Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the '|フェイスクマドリ|Feisu Kumadori}} faceplate. Onari is possessed by Goemon again in the stage show and assumes this form. While assuming Ore Goemon Damashii, Ghost dons the and the . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Onari is portrayed by . While under the possession of Goemon Damashii, he is briefly voiced and co-voiced by . While Onari's soul is possessing Alain, he is portrayed by while retaining Onari's voice. Notes *Onari's favorite historical figure is , as evidenced in episode 13 and 15. **In episode 24, Onari's body is used by Goemon's spirit. While being possessed by Goemon, kabuki-style make up appears on Onari's face, and he dons a kabuki costume prop on his back. He also carries a with him and exhibits mannerisms similar to a kabuki actor on stage. *In the series, Onari has a running gag of frequently mistaken as a pervert by Akari in many ways. *Onari's running pose after he transform into Kamen Rider Necrom very similar to Kamen Rider Kiva's running pose. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis, Onari is shown to have the ability to channel energy into his staff by reciting a short prayer/spell-like phrase. It is unknown why this was not referenced nor seen again in the TV series. Appearances References ru:Онари Яманоучи Category:Allies Category:Ghost Characters Category:Civilian Category:Heroes Category:Temporary Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders